Forbidden Magick Of The Stars
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: By The Way! I know the spelling of Magic is wrong its explained inside! Full Summery inside. Pluto stands at the gates of time watching the Future change...
1. Chapter 1 Begining Of Arc 1

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**First off I want to say I know that isnt the actual spelling of Magic but for my story I thought I'd give a unique spelling... You know? So anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing! Hell technically I dont even own the computer I'm using to write this!**

**(This Disclaimer will not be written in EVERY chapter but rest assuered it STILL applies to EVERY chapter)**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X **

**xXx Arc 1 - Chapter 1 - Night Of Mourning. xXx **

Standing here I have to agree with Kakyuu. Sometimes standing still and taking things in is just as much fun as running around and taking nothing new in. The thought of Kakyuu causes a lump to rise in my throat and I have to close my eyes to hold the tears at bay. To my horror though they slip from between their restraints and make their way down my face. A comforting hand is placed on my shoulder but I shrug it off.

I do not deserve any comfort from my Starlights. MY starlights! That thought causes a ripping sensation through my chest and I just want to swap places with Kakyuu right now. I just wish she could be the one standing here victorious from her fight with Beryl. Her Starlights standing behind her looking over the Moon Kingdom. But No. She's lay in Beryl's domain somewhere. Dead and fading.

We had stopped Beryl for the time being. But that time of peace had come at a price. The price of our Princess Kakyuu's life. She should have let me take the blow. But she couldnt could she. Afterall I am her best friend. Her best friend that is practically her little sister. I rub furiously at my face and once I'm sure no more tears will escape I open my eyes and almost immediately take a step back.

"Goddess!" The woman in front of me makes a bow then straightens and looks at me curiously. "You have changed the future but how? The Gates are now closed! I can not open them to see! I have tried everything!" I look at her blankly, almost distantly. A look I have practised for years. Hell only knows how much Kakyuu hated me when I gave her this look. This look that meant I had no answers. No answers meant Danger and this was concerning the Future. A dangerous Future? I almost want to laugh, but laughing now seems impossible as I remember Kakyuu's death.

"The Future is always changing. Perhaps the Gates will open again when the Future is determined. Afterall this is a pretty drastic change. I apologise Pluto-san but if it is not too brash of me could I request a meeting with your Queen?"

"But of course she is already waiting for you. However I see the Starlights yet Princess Kakyuu is not with you?" My heart clenches and rather than answer and have my voice give my anguish away I motion for her to lead the way to the Queen.

**xXx**

The Queen is seated on her throne with the Senshi of the Outer Planets positioned around her. Pluto soon goes to join their ranks leaving me and the Starlights alone in the centre of this vast hall. Bowing deeply I take a small step forwards and begin to address the Queen Serenity.

"Queen Serenity. Kakyuu, Myself and the Starlights have managed to prevent the attack of Queen Beryl for the time being. However Our Princess, Kakyuu, has been killed by Beryl herself. The planet Kinmokusei has unfortunately been destroyed by some other force of which we know little about. Queen Beryl will attack the Moon soon though and I'm sure that this other force is also planning an attack." Finished with my speech I step back catching a small glimpse of Healer. Her face is hard but a small amount of redness around her eyes give her away.

"I understand and offer you my thanks and condolences for your loss. I wonder if I offered you some rooms and a Home here in my palace would you stay with us, or do you plan otherwise?" I look up and sigh.

"I have planned no further than this My Queen. Me and My Starlights are thankful for your help and hope only to be given room near each other."

The Queen smiles softly and motions one of her Senshi forwards.

"Neptune will show you to your rooms. They have already been prepared as you were expected at the ball this night. Perhaps soon you will go visit my daughter Serenity, she has missed her old friend and she enjoys making new friends." I nod and bow again.

"Thankyou so much, and of course I look forward to seeing dear Serenity again it has been far too long since we last spoke. Goodnight My Queen." Neptune walks out of the room and we follow her. Faintly I hear the Queens whispering of 'Goodnight Dear Goddess Of The Stars.'

That title is one I hate. But I obediantly follow Neptune rather than cause upset by reacting to it. I silently congratulate myself as we walk down many corridors towards our rooms. Times of old I would have whined about how I have a name and that God forsaken title that Kakyuu gave me was not it! But from now on I think I shall treasure it. Treasure the only things I have left that Kakyuu gave me, because now she is gone and we have to let her Memory live on! A small voice in the back of my head reminds me softly that I have no name anyway. I refuse to listen to it and Thank Neptune for showing us our rooms and enter mine after seeing my Starlights enter theirs.

**xXx**

I pull the brush through my hair again. I dont know how long I've been brushing my hair but its calming and while I'm thinking a calm mind is most helpful. Maker had always commented that I was calmer brushing my hair than I was while I slept. Fighter would then whine about how she would know as she was in charge of stopping my sleep walking adventures. Healer would then make some sort of comment and start a fight between them, which would only end when Kakyuu came through to wish me and the Starlights 'Goodnight'.

Sitting here now I can almost hear it and soon the white walls have melded into blue ones and I'm sat on my soft white carpet watching Healer and Fighter argue while Maker just continues to brush my hair muttering under her breath. A dark Oak door opens and light from the Hallway filters in leaving the Shadow of Kakyuu to stretch across the floor catching everyones attention. She tuts slightly and Shoo's the Starlights from the room before tucking me in.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jerk upwards and look around me. Im stood at the window of my room opposite from where I had been sat at the Vanity. I must have fallen asleep as the brush has been dropped on the floor halfway between me and the Vanity. Another knock on the door stirs me into action and I walk across the room to where the door is. I open it to see the Starlights stood there clad in nightgowns similar to my own. I smile softly noticing the wetness around their eyes, and step aside.

"Cant sleep?" They filter in and each take a seat somewhere, Maker on a stool near the bed where Fighter has sprawled herself across the end and Healer is sat looking out the window at the Stars.

"We could ask you the same thing..." They all turn to look at me at the same time. I would normally have commented on how creepy that was but tonight the expectancy in their eyes stops me. I know their waiting for me to cry so they can comfort me, reverse the roles so that things are back to how they should be. Me the Comforted and them the Comforters. I sigh and cross the room so I am sat on the edge of the bed. Instantly Fighter has shifted so she's sat next to me, Healer has appeared on my other side and Maker is in front of me.

The sorrow their eyes hold is too much and tears roll down my face. This time I make no effort to stop them as we all hold each other close. Our tears mixing and our Sorrow becoming one. We cry all our tears out because after tonight we will cry no more. We will draw strength from this experiance and move forwards. Always moving forwards because afterall, isnt that the way of life?

In the early hours of the morning as Dawn is breaking we all fall asleep, still holding onto one another huddled close on the bed.

**xXx**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. **

**Im planning to write no more stories untill this one is finished so I wont give up halfway through!**

**The first Arc is set in the Silver Millenium and will probably be one of the Shortest ending after only two or maybe three chapters!**

**Heh and you'll have to forgive the fact that my timeline and facts are all messed up but then again I suppose it is my fanfiction so I can do what I want really... lol!**

**Anyway please R&R!! **

**X Mini Ninja X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**A BIG Thanks for reviews! x**

**xXx Arc 1 - Chapter 2 - Waiting for the Inevitable. xXx **

I sniffle and promptly sneeze which immediately sets off the coughing. Fighter looks up from where she is sat at the foot of my bed reading.

"You know if you just took the medicine..." I scowl and she shuts up though she has that annoying cocky smirk of hers plastered across her face. Finally catching my breath back from that coughing fit I lean back into my pillows and groan, which of course only starts me off again. I dimly hear Fighter laughing at me as she sits me up to rub my back.

After a while I manage to stop coughing and lean back against my pillows. Fighter once again holds up one of the numerous medicines that have been provided for us and once again I huffily roll onto my side. Fighter chuckles and puts it back on the desk before continuing to read her book.

The room is cloaked in silence and I find myself drifting in and out of conciousness.

This cold has been torturing me since my third day here and our third week is almost at an end. I had been out with Princess Serenity catching up and as it had been a cold morning we had decided to walk down near the fountains. The grass had been frosted and it was like a winter wonderland. Serenity was talking about Edymion and something he had said to her at the ball a few nights ago and I was balancing on the edge of the fountain. Suddenly Serenity had gone really silent and I had turned to see what was wrong only to realise she had vanished. Thinking she had moved somewhere else I scanned the Gardens only to realise there wasnt another person in sight!

Moving to get down from the fountain I suddenly heard a twig crack. Turning towards the sound I was suddenly confronted with Fighters face right up close. I had jumped about a foot out of my skin and fell backwards into the fountain with an indignant scream. Surfacing again I saw Fighter and Serenity laughing together and scowled. Fighter had held her hand out to help me out of the fountain but I just stood on my own and gathered my soaked skirts up and huffily stepped out from the fountain and let my skirts fall. My hair was plastered to my face and my whole dress was sticking to me.

Fighter and Serenity continued to laugh at me and Maker came to see what all the fuss was about. Immediately she walloped Fighters head and pulled her coat off wrapping it around me muttering about how I was going to catch my death of cold.

I dimly felt someone shaking me and I groaned pulling my blankets over my head.

"Goddess, Maker-chan says you HAVE to eat the soup. It isnt up for debate either!" I groggily turned to Fighter and stared up at her. She held out a steaming bowl of what smelled like chicken soup. Oh God No! I HATE chicken soup! I pulled the blankets back over my head only to have her pull them back down and sit me quite forcefully up. A strangled kind of cough escapes me but no sooner has my cough left my mouth than a spoonful of chicken soup is shoved in. I can tell they've put some sort of medicine in it but eat it anyway ignoring the foul taste.

**xXx**

Opening me eyes onto a dark room I sigh and snuggle up to a pillow preparing to go back to sleep. Before I can though a ripping sensation tears through my chest and I flip myself up and double over coughing my lungs up. I hear the door open but cant look up to see who it is. The coughs are tearing through my chest and my throat feels like its being ripped to shreds. Tears cloud my eyes and I feel someone wrap their arms around me forcing me upright. I try to take a breath of air in but cant. My chest is constricting and I cant breathe! I begin to panic and then a familiar sensation of something ripping my skull apart causes me to pass out. Immediately I'm calm and floating in the dark skies. The Stars are speaking to me. Telling me in fearful voices of what is coming.

I gasp finally able to breathe, I fall forwards onto my stomach I can hear worried voices around me, someone gripping onto me and the mark on my forehead burning. My lungs and throat ache and just breathing hurts. My sight finally clearing I can take in the three faces of my Starlights, their worry and fear evident. Fighters the one clinging onto me and I lean back against her trying to focus on them and speak.

"Goddess are you OK?" I turn to Healer and smile softly.

"Queen..." I cough again and close my eyes breathing softly. Soon I can speak again though my voice is hoarse. "Tell Queen Serenity that Beryl is on her way, She's stronger aswell!" The arms around me immediately vanish and I fall back onto the bed. Fighter has gone to tell the Queen. Healer puts her hand on my mark and then moves it to put something damp and cool against my whole forehead. Maker has stood and is looking out into the sky.

"Isnt there anyway that we can stop her like... Last time?" I sigh and open my eyes again.

"No, this time the attack is inevitable. I'm so weak right now I couldnt even summon enough Magick from the Stars to form a barrier around myself nevermind a planet and millions of people."

"Summon I thought the Magick was inside of you?" I look over to Healer and see Fighter and the Queen entering through the door behind her.

"Normally yes, but I have been rather ill recently so any Magick has just been released back to the Stars as my body is not strong enough to contain it."

"So how long do we have to prepare for this attack?" I look at the Queen apologetically.

"I wish I could say, The Stars are afraid and so they arent making sense. I would think perhaps a week... Maybe less maybe more..." The Queen sighs and nods.

"Thankyou, I hope you get well soon." I nod and she leaves. The room is silent then Healers quiet voice asks the question we're all thinking.

"So, are we going to die this time?" I close my eyes then force myself upright catching the cloth as it falls from my head.

"No. We will fight but I wont let you die. I Promise." I open my eyes and see them looking at me. "So lets get me all medicined up yeah?!" I smile brightly and they all just laugh and nod.

"So it takes the possibility of everyone dieing to get you to take medicine?" Fighter asks as she sets to feeding every type of medication I know of and more!

**xXx**

Morning light filters into my room and I get up from my bed. My head aches a bit and my throat still hurts but theres no denying that its better.

Looking out onto the Horizon I sigh. I can feel her power already. Looking down into the courtyard where Venus and Mercury are talking I realise with a shock that She has already arrived.

I jerk back from the window and run towards the Queens study ignoring the shouts from Fighter as she follows me.

The palace shakes as the force from an explosion rips through it. Dust falls around me as I stop. Guards are already swarming around the hallways and I realise I'm lost. Suddenly someone has grasped my arms and pulled me close to them. I look up to see Fighter. Her face is set as she drags me to the edge of the hallways where its less crowded.

"Where are you going? Is this Queen Beryl?" I nod and look around me. A flash of silver hair catches my attention and I see the Queen talking with the Senshi and the Princess is with Prince Edymion somewhere in the Gardens.

The Senshi run off and Fighter drags me up to the hallway where our rooms are. Maker and Healer are already stood there waiting for us. Their faces are also hard and I realise for the first time they are in their Senshi form. Fighter opens my door and sits me on my bed.

"Stay here." Then she and the others are gone. I scowl and stand up leaving my room and running down the hallways. I promised I wouldnt let them die. I intend to keep that promise! I burst through a door and gasp at what I see. The Princess is dead... Everyone is already Dead! I can feel the Light of My Starlights go out and tears run down my face.

How could this happen all in a matter of minutes?!? I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see the Queen smiling sadly at me. Two cats I remember as being Luna and Artemis are stood behind her.

"I know what I have to do..." She holds up the silver Crystal and I stare at her confused. The cats at her feet are begging her not to. I dont know what she's doing but suddenly I hear Kakyuu's voice and all other sound fades away.

_"Goddess Of The Stars... Dont you ever wonder what this Forbidden Magick is?"_

_"Forbidden Magick? Its forbidden why would I?"_

_"Oh I just heard somewhere this Forbidden Magick is only Forbidden because of the fact it can bring people back from the dead... A bit like the Silver Crystal allegedly does..."_

Without realising what I'm doing I begin to summon the Magick from the Stars I feel the normal Magick buzzing around but ignore it and delve further, then I feel it, the Darkness creeps around me and I bring it towards me, moulding it to do my bidding.

**_I want you to bring them back, Kakyuu too._**

**_I want you to give them another life, Only to become Senshi when their Princess calls for them._**

**_When their Princess calls for them I want you to give them their Memory back along with their power._**

**_Remind them to search for her, to Love her. _**

**_Please!_**

The light of the Silver Crystal shines out and melds perfectly with the light of the Magick. Soon darkness wraps around me and I fall into Oblivion.

**xXx**

**He He A bit rushed I guess, but I just cant wait to begin the second Arc! **

**By the way! Second Arc Is set about a year or so after the battle against Galaxia and the Starlights do come back with orders from kakyuu to find some Goddess!**

**Can you guess what goddess I'm talking about?!? ^-~**

**Thanks for reading and R&R please!**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	3. Chapter 3 Begining Of Arc 2

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**A BIG Thanks for reviews! x**

**xXx Arc 2 - Chapter 3 - Moving In. xXx **

A splash and then laughter wakes me up. Groggily I understand the laughter is that of my elder brother. But what caused the splash? I open my eyes and frown. Where am I? Last time I checked I had curtains, and my floor was carpeted not wooden AND my walls were pink not white. Another thing is that the window the sun was shining in through gave a clear view of the morning sky, it wasnt blocked by various buildings as it should be.

Then with a jolt I realise I'm in Tokyo, not London. A sense of homesickness washes over me before I force it down and climb out of my bed (which fortunately had been sent here ahead of us!). I stretch and catch sight of a uniform of sorts lay out on a box of my things. Picking it up I scowl realising its my new school uniform.

"Ringo Get Out Of That God Damn Pool!" I poke my head out my window and see my Mother stood at the edge of a big pool that my big brother is splashing around in. Heh, found out what the splash was. Looking at the uniform my scowl returns.

Why are they making us go to school. We only got here last night! How do we know I can even speak the language right!?! OK so my Mom is Japanese and I've been brought up in a house that speaks both English and Japanese, IT DOESNT MEAN I CAN SPEAK IN IT REGULARLY! I sigh and head to the bathroom. Mom isnt in a good mood and I value my life to much to start a discussion about it.

**xXx**

This place is so HUGE! It also doesnt help that the entrance is crowded by what is quite possibly every female in the school... That includes teachers. I force my way through and look around for a sign pointing out where Reception is. Nope, Nothing, Nada! ARGH! Should I just wander around untill I find it..? The idea seems like a good one to me...

"Konnichiwa! You look lost! Are you new? Do you want help?" I look into a pair of bright blue eyes and blink. Such a chipper mood... So early in the Morning? While at school!?! Was this girl mentally stable?

"Uhr..." Words Words! C'mon girl! Its not that early surely..? "Hi do you know where I can find..." Im cut off by an obnoxious yell and the bunch of girls turn in the direction it came from. Stood there is three FINE looking boys!

"Seiya! Taiki! Yaten!" Suddenly the three boys are being glomped by the group of girls. I watch momentarily and then look around for a reception... Again. I head of in a random direction and sigh.

"Whats the betting Im going to be late..?"

"Probably a good one as you still dont look like you know where your going!" I jumped about a foot in the air and slowly turn around only to see the girl and her friends (Including the boys).

"Jesus give a girl a heart attack... I thought you were just over there..?" She just beamed at me like I'd pulled off a really fab fairy dance.

"Hai! But I said I'd help you, ne?" I blink. Ne? What the hell was NE!?!

"Wait! Hold up and rewind!" they look at me confused and I sigh. "Why would you want to help me anyway? Im sure you've got class to get to... And what exactly is... Ne?"

"Dont worry about it! We'll help you anyway, who wants to go to class?" I smirked.

"Alright then I need to find reception."

"Oh thats easy! Its just down here!" The other blonde piped up from her position on the arm of the silver haired boy, who looked none too pleased. I smiled.

"Thanks, well I'm sure I'm OK now! Thanks again for the help, cya!" With that I turned on my heel and walked in the direction they pointed out to me.

Walking into reception a chipper woman greets me and tells me shes going to be my guide for the week while I settle in!

God. I HATE Morning People.

**xXx**

I scribble down notes while occaisonally glancing out the window I'm sat next to. The sun is beating down on me through the glass and I really want to go outside and just relax under that shady looking tree. Looking back at my notes I realise with some annoyance that I've been doodling rather than actually taking notes! Curiously I look at what I've drawn to see its some kind of earpiece that has stars and feathers on it. The bell goes and I shove the paper into my bag and stand up from my seat joining the babble of students leaving the classroom.

Toriko-Sensai walked down the corridor ahead of me pointing out classrooms and things like that. I wasnt really listening but none-the-less I took in as much as I could. Afterall she said that if I felt confident enough, tomorrow I would be able to go around on my own and wouldnt need a guide. Sighing I stretched slightly and followed her into a classroom.

"Ah, Tsukino-san what are you doing in here?" Looking up I saw the girl from this morning stood looking in a desk for something. Looking up she shot me a bright smile which I returned. Making friends is always a good idea, and this girl seems nice enough.

"I'm just looking for some notes Toriko-sensai!" Toriko nodded and turned to me.

"Hizomi-san this is Tsukino Usagi, a lovely girl and Tsukino-san this is Hizomi Yuuki, I hope the two of you will become friends!"

"Hai me too! Are you enjoying your first day of school Hizomi-san?" I sighed in annoyance. Hizomi-san? God. I sound old when she calls me that!

"Yuuki." She looked at me confused while Toriko just smiled.

"Huh?" I smiled at her softly.

"Call me Yuuki, please." Suddenly her bright smile practically lit up the whole room.

"OK! You must call me Usagi then!" I nod smiling slightly.

"Hai, its a deal." She grinned and victoriously held up some papers.

"Well I found them, speak to you later Yuuki-san!" With that she left and I frowned. Whats with the San?

**xXx**

Ahhh finally! School is over... For today anyway. Stretching with my arms above my head the air tickled my tummy slightly from where my shirt had been pulled up. Suddenly I was being tickled by something else aswell! Bending over I laughed and when the fingers had been removed I stood up straight still smiling at saw it was one of Usagi's friends from earlier. He had waist length black hair and really dark blue eyes that were grinning down at me, him being about a head taller!

"Yo!" He looked back over his shoulder and I saw Usagi and the other running to catch up.

"Heya Yuuki-san!" Instantly I frowned again.

"Usagi whats with the San?" She blinked and laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm not exactly from Japan and I'm just wondering if San is some kind of insult? So you know I can think of a come-back..?" Suddenly a look of curiousity and understanding crossed everyones faces and Usagi shook her head.

"Dont worry its not an insult, its just a way of being polite I guess..." I smile.

"Oh OK then!" Suddenly the dark haired boy who tickled me spoke up.

"So Yuuki-san you coming to hang out with us cool folk... And Odango?" Usagi glowered and I assumed that she must be the Odango which he spoke of... Must be some kind of nick-name. Then it clicked...

"Sure I will but first I feel at a slight disadvantage here... It seems you all know MY name yet I know none of your names... Bar Usagi of course!" Usagi grinned while the three boys looked confused the dark haired one speaking up again.

"You dont know who we are?" He gestured towards him and the other two boys.

"No... Should I?" They blinked then the boy with brown hair smiled.

"Ah of course your English arent you, We are Kou Yaten," He points at the silver haired boy. "Kou Seiya," Points at the dark haired boy that tickled me. "and I am Kou Taiki." I nodded and smiled. I seem to be smiling a lot today...

"Pleasure!" I held my hand out to Taki to shake and then withdrew it quickly when they bowed. "Uhrm... Do you shake or should I just curtsy or bow or whatever... God how confuffling this all is!" Everyone laughed and I just pouted a bit. Right one day I'm taking this lot to England then I can laugh at them.

"Dont worry about it! Anyway you know that I'm Usagi!" She beamed proudly.

"Im Kino Makoto." The brunette said.

"I am Mizuno Ami." Came from the girl with short blue hair.

"I am the wonderful Aino Minako!" Said another blonde who's hair was pulled back from her face and tied with a red bow.

"Its lovely to meet you!" Suddenly a girl with black hair appeared and joined in the conversation.

"And I am Hino Rei!" A few mutterings of 'Hello's' and I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Yuuki Hizomi... I mean Hizomi Yuuki!" Laughter again and I scowled only to have my hair ruffled by Seiya.

"C'mon guys the Ice Cream awaits!" I smiled at Usagi and for a moment I saw Lola stood there, her crazy blonde hair piled up into messy pigtails and her green eyes sparkling, refelecting a super big dollop of Tootie frootie ice cream!

"Yuuki-chan you coming?" I shook my head and saw they were half way down the street looking back at me. Laughing I ran and caught up to them... Hey whats with the Chan? God I'm not even going to bother.

"Sorry! Zoned out for a while back there!"

"Heh, sounds like we have another Usagi amongst us!" Rei said and everyone laughed. I linked arms with usagi and beamed at everyone.

"Well, I always knew I had a twin out there somewhere!" Again everyone laughed and we continued towards wherever it is they hung out.

**xXx**

We were sat in a cafe and while I was searching my bag for my mobile phone everyone was drinking smoothies and some of them were reading through the few things I had.

"You havnt taken many notes..." I looked up at Ami and frowned.

"I havnt taken ANY! I did TRY though! Its just I kept losing concentration and doodling things, so I gave up and just listened... But I always wound up daydreaming... Seriously! Either teachers here dont know how to capture attention or its hotter than I thought..." Ami smiled softly and Usagi nodded unsderstandingly.

"I have the same problem."

"No you dont you just dont care!" Rei shouted and immediately Her and Usagi sarted fighting. Sighing I want back to searching.

"These doodles are very odd..." I looked up. This time it was Taiki who spoke. He held up the first of my doodles and I grinned.

"Yeah I know! I didnt even know I was drawing it! Heh, if you ever see something like it let me know, I'm just DIEING to know it is!" He smiled and went back to looking at my many doodles. Looking at them now I notice they all have a common factor. Stars, each one contains a star. I shrug and victoriously hold up my phone along with doing a victory sign.

"YAY! I found It I..." I have 10 missed calls and 15 texts. About to click onto 'Missed Call: list' The phone stars to vibrate again and I answer it hesitantly putting it against my ear.

"Hiya Mommy!"

_"Where are you!?!"_

"Urm... Crown Cafe?"

_"Oh and where is that? You were meant to head straight home! We need to unpack your things and decorate your room!"_

"Yeah Yeah I know..."

_"DONT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME!" _I winced and could clearly read the amusement in everyones faces. Huffily I poked my tongue out at them.

"What tone? I'm coming home now, no need to blow a gasket..."

_"You'll want to change that attitude before you enter my house!" _Instantly I was scowling. How dare she say I have and attitude! ME!?! She's the one with an attitude. I noted everyones faces were curious now as they noted my shift in mood. From carefree to Pissy in 5 seconds...

"I dont have an attitude!"

_"Of course not! Now watch that mouth!"_

"I havnt said ANYTHING!" Ok now I admit I was raising my voice but she was provoking me!

_"Dont raise your voice at me!"_

"I'll do what I want!" Oh I'll raise my voice in a minute!

_"Right thats it Im telling your father!"_

"Tell him then see if I care! I'm not scared of Daddy! Hell he'll probably agree with me!" Yeah take that ho!

_"Watch your mouth and get home now!" _She then hung up. I stared at the phone in disbelief.

"Oh hell No!" I put the phone in my pocket and gathered all my papers shoving them in my bag, darkly muttering to myself. "Think you can boss me around do you woman?! Well I'm sorry but that aint gonna happen! And NOW I'm gonna take my sweet ass SLOW time walking home!" With that I slammed my fist on the table making everyone jump. I blinked and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry... Got a tad angry..." Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a tad..." Seiya said sounding faintly amused. "Well as you plan on taking your 'Sweet ass slow time' walking home may I accompany you?" I grinned and nodded offering him an arm.

"Of course, come then. My darling Mother may just blow up if I take much longer." And we linked arms leaving the cafe together... Slowly!

**xXx**

Me and Seiya were stood at the gates to my house with my brother.

"Why did Mom call me back home when she's got gardeners and decoraters in that are practically finished already?"

"God only knows," Ringo ran a hand through his bronze hair and he looked back at Seiya. "So little dude your my lil Sis's new friend aye?" Seiya smirked and nodded.

"Yep, I better go now! Try not to miss me too much MinaKou*! Ja!" With that he turned and walked off down the street. I turned back around only to be met by a pair of curious jade green eyes.

"Minakou?!" Ringo had a teasing grin spread across his face and I immediately got defensive.

"I dont know! I guess he just likes giving out nicknames!" He laughed and turned back to the house.

"Yeah, should we go in?"

**xXx**

**AN: He He! Hope this was a good start to the second arc!**

**Im thinking next chapter I might not do it in Yuuki's POV... What'ya think my wonderful fans? ^^**

***Minakou as far as I know (Correct me if Im wrong) this means Love Light... Dont take my word for it though... I dont speak Japanese!**

**R&R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**A BIG Thanks for reviews and I'm really glad you find it funny! I always try to include a bit of humor but nobody ever apreciates it... -Sigh- lol! You my friend though! You obviously apreciate good quality humour! lol x**

**I've decided not to do this chapter in Yuuki-mode! And I've been practising all day at school... Tee Hee x Its a good job my amazing best friend let me copy her work! :)**

**xXx Arc 2 - Chapter 4 - The Starlights New Mission, Restless Nights. xXx**

Tired eyes chased moonlit shadows, a breeze came through the window and papers fluttered around.

Bright eyes scanned over fidgeting papers and soon long fingers were passing over keys producing a soothing sound that caused the restless and tired eyes to close. Beneath the lids you could tell the eyes were still moving but as the melody played on they too calmed along with her breathing.

**xXx**

The Inner and Outer Senshi were gathered at Rei's shrine along with the Starlights. All of them were sipping tea and listening to Taiki who was sharing with them their latest mission.

"Upon arrival at Kinmokusei we immediately began to build the planet back to what it had once been but it did not go unnoticed by anyone that our Princess seemed to desperately be searching for something. One day we asked her about it and she told us that she was looking for the Goddess. At that time we had not remembered any Goddess and so told her, she told us not to worry about it and to get on with work. She was sure it would all come back with time. Though eventually the planet was up and running again and we still did not remember, that was when our Princess decided to start doing some research. She spent large amounts of time in the libraries all over the planet and we grew worried."

Taiki paused to take a sip of tea and Yaten took over.

"One day we approached her and asked if we could help in any way and she simply told us to sit down and empty our minds. She had found a way to restore our memories of The Goddess and she planned on doing it straight away! She said as soon as we had recovered from receiving such a large amount of memories she had a special mission for us. So we did as she asked and soon enough memories were passing through our minds. A few weeks after this we were finally well enough to come to Earth and so the Princess called for us."

Yaten picked up his tea and took a sip leaving Seiya to take over the story.

"She sat us down and told us of a conclusion she had come up with as to why The Goddess was not on Kinmokusei. When she had discovered our deaths during the Silver Millenium The Goddess must have been upset and near breaking point. So much so that when Queen Serenity had begun to use the Silver Crystal to save you all, The Goddess must have completely given into instinct and summoned the Forbidden Magick of the Stars! The moment she released the Magick from her body to do her bidding it reacted to the power of the Silver Crystal as if it were an enemy. So though the Magick did do the bidding of the Goddess and the Crystal did do the bidding of the Queen it was not without consequence."

Seiya flopped back against the wall as if this had exhausted him and Taiki once more took over, ignoring the shocked faces of the Senshi.

"Upon realising there was a possible threat to its Mistress the Forbidden Magick took on a Crystalised form and gave the Princess and Goddess Henshin tools and the ability to become Senshi themselves just like the Starlights. The Princess had her Henshin with her when she was reborn as we did also. But it appears that the Goddess has not been reborn and will not be reborn untill SHE herself finds the Crystal of Forbidden Magick, which we have taken to calling the 'Forbidden Crystal'. The pull the crystal will have upon the Goddess will be so strong that as soon as she steps upon Japanese soil she will begin searching for it, even if she doesnt know she is doing so."

Taiki looked towards Yaten who looked at them all seriously now.

"So we have to be on the look out for her and we have to be prepared to help her find the crystal and protect her. Which brings us to our request of you, are you willing to help us find our Goddess of The Stars?"

All three of the Starlights looked at the Sol Senshi. Usagi stood and looked over at them.

"Of course we will help you! All..." Here she shot Haruka a 'look' "...of us will help you! But, I dont remember you three being in the Silver Millenium, nor do I remember any Goddess..." Everyone nodded their agreement and Setsuna sighed softly.

"Let's not forgot Usagi-hime that none of you have ALL of your memories back from that era yet." Everyone nodded in understanding and soon people were leaving the Temple to head home!

**xXx**

_Blonde hair billowed out behind a young girl as she ran down numerous hallways, A silver star seemed to be tatooed onto her forehead and it seemed to hold flickers of gold. Soon the girl stopped running and opened a door into a gym of sorts. Three leather clad woman were stood huddled together talking about something. As soon as the girl stepped into the room the women turned to her and smiled. One opened her mouth to speak and the girls eyes seemed to bore into the womans cutting her off. Deep blue eyes stared back at her... They were so familiar yet so unfamiliar..._

Yuuki gasped sitting upright clutching her head. A burning sensation was in the centre of her forehead and she stumbled over to her mirror to look at what it was. Moving her hand away she froze her eyes widening.

Her heart stopped.

Her breath caught.

Moonlight shone into the room proudly illuminating the Silver Star with Golden Flecks that was burning onto Yuuki's forehead. Then with a gust of wind it was gone and her heart started again and sweet Oxygen filled her lungs. Groaning she fell backwards onto a beanbag and realised dimly she was in her room. Certain that she must have fallen asleep in the Music Room earlier that night she came to the conclusion her brother had carried her up to bed. She stood again and walked to her window looking out over her back garden. The cool night breeze filtered through the open window and brushed against Yuuki's hot skin.

It seemed to blow away the dream and what had happened just minutes ago, from her mind completely. Straightening she turned and walked out of her room and straight down the stairs. In the Hallway she grabbed a jacket from the hook, slipped her feet into her sneakers and like a ghost she slipped through her front door and into the night. The only sound a jingle from her keys and the click of the lock.

Halfway down her street she realised that the silence mixed with the moonlit night was like magic, she began to wonder if this was a dream but dismissed the thought when a rather cold gust of wind rushed by her. Pulling the jacket around her tighter she continued her walk. By this point she could hear the faint sounds of people talking and when she rounded the corner she saw that she was near the park and could tell the noise was coming from there.

Crossing the street she walked into the park. After walking around for a while she came across the source of the sound and stood frozen. There in front of her were a bunch of girls fighting a...

...Well whatever it was it sure was UGLY! I looked like a giant tar monster and flung a tar like substance at the girls.

Suddenly someone chuckled softly behind her and a sensation of someone running a hand that had just been dipped in ice cold water down her back occured. Turning around slowly, her dark eyes connected with pearl pink ones. A flop of pink hair hung over the mans right eye and he was obviously not a nice person. The way his smile sent chills down her spine just encouraged that thought. Jerking backwards she managed to get a strangled sort of scream out before his hand clamped over her mouth.

It appeared that it had been enough though as suddenly there was a shout then a bright light flashed past her hitting the pink haired man square in the chest and sending him flying backwards. Yuuki fell to the floor then scrambled backwards untill her back hit the legs of her saviour. Looking up her dark eyes connected with dark blue eyes that seemed so familiar, she wondered where she had seen them before. A strand of black hair fell into the womans eye as she looked down at Yuuki.

Instantly she remembered her dream and recognised this woman as being the same in the dream, even the outfit she wore was the same!

"Are you alright?"

**"Oh My God! What is that!" **In her panic Yuuki had reverted to English without realising it, the woman didnt seem to understand and just scooped Yuuki up into her hold and jumped away.

**xXx**

**Hee Hee! hope you enjoyed!**

**If it seems a bit rushed I just want to say in my defence it IS VERY late and I should be in bed! **

**lol x**

**R&R please x**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**A BIG Thanks for reviews!**

**Hey Hey! Guess what! Today I wrote and Fantabulous song in music! So I thought I'd share it with you all! Please let me know what you think! **

**xXx Arc 2 - Chapter 5 - Whats going on with me?!? xXx**

Black eyes with blue flecks flickered open. Sunlight streamed through an open window filling the room with its warm and bright rays.

Yuuki sighed and sat up rubbing her head sleepily. Through her window she could hear people talking out on the street and the soothing sounds of nature. Pulling herself from her bed she wondered if last night had all been some really fucked up dream. Practically crawling, Yuuki went to her bathroom and got in the shower, chucking her dirty clothes in the vague direction of her laundery basket.

Leaning her head against the cold tiled wall Yuuki closed her eyes, the hot water pounding down on her was a really nice sensation and soon Yuuki found her mind drifting.

Ten minutes later Yuuki was wrapped in a towel and brushing her teeth, staring into the steamed up mirror she began to wonder if her Mom was right about having her showers too hot... Shaking the thought of her Mom being right about anything, Yuuki rinsed her toothbrush and mouth before popping her toothbrush on the shelf and practically floating into her bedroom again.

Sitting down at her Vanity she picked up her 'Straightening Gel' and hairdryer. She rubbed the Gel into her hair and turned the Hairdryer on and began to blow the heat on her hair. She looked into the mirror while picking up a brush and screamed dropping the brush and dryer and scooting to the other side of her room, holding her towel close to her.

"Yuuki? Yuuki whats up!?!" Her brother was shouting and pounding on her locked door. She stood up and leant against the door speaking through it in an overly-perky voice.

"Nothing Im fine! I'll be right down in a minute! Whats for breakfast?" Ringo sighed and she heard his head hit the wood of the door.

"Jeez you just gave me a heart attack! Its cereal cos Mom and Dad have left for the weekend."

"Cool!" She heard him walk down the stairs and then ran back to her vanity looking at herself in the mirror.

Softly she touched the mark on her forehead and frowned.

"Whats happening to me..?" Her whisper was as soft as her touch and she sighed pulling her fingers from the mark only to slam her whole hand over it as it began to burn. She whimpered slightly but soon the pain passed and she groaned falling onto her bed and looking at the ceiling.

**xXx**

A few hours later Yuuki was lay out on the couch in the Music room while a nice breeze came through her open font door (The Music room is opposite the front door). She could easily see through it, which was a good thing as she was now home alone. For the whole weekend. True it was only one night and two days but... It was still scary... Being new to the country and all, she wasnt sure what to expect. Sighing she sat up and moved to the piano.

Passing her fingers over the keys lightly she began to pick out a melody.

"You play?" Yuuki jerked back slightly and spun around only to laugh realising it was only Seiya.

"A bit yeah... You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good, yourself?" While she had just been asking if he'd been alright to be nice and polite he seemed genuinely concerned... How odd.

"Suppose, I've been better though..." He frowned slightly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Oh I just had a little shock this morning is all." She tried to wave it away nonchalantly but her hand raised to the spot on her forehead where the mark was nicely covered. Its amazing what a little concealer can do!

"Oh, where is everyone?" He looked around the empty house (minus them two of course!).

"Hm... Oh, Im home alone this weekend..." My attention had left the conversation and returned to the Piano.

"Really? Want me to stay and keep you safe?" They both laughed and Yuuki shook her head.

"Thanks but no thanks, I plan to have a night dedicated to chick-flicks!" She laughed and Seiya smiled as he flopped onto the couch.

"Will you play me something?" Yuuki thought about his request and nodded.

Without thinking about it her fingers flew over the keys and produced the soft music. Forgetting that she wasnt alone Yuuki began to sing the words she had created to go with the music;

**_Sing your songs,  
of Love gone wrong.  
Laugh and prance,  
At our last dance._**

**_Your Shining Light,  
It is so Bright._**

**_I laugh with you,  
my Heart breaks too.  
I'm fooling myself,  
You belong with someone else._**

**_Its just so sad!  
It drives me Mad!  
Its so unfair,  
your always there!_**

**_And with your Shining Light,  
which is so bright!  
You dont know how,  
You break my Heart tonight!_**

**_Your Shining Light,  
It is so Bright.  
Whats broke stays broke tonight._**

The last notes faded out along with her voice and she turned slowly to look at the silent Seiya who's eyes were closed.

"That. Is very good!" Yuuki beamed at Seiya who smiled back at her.

"Really?" He nodded and she promptly glomped him. "Aww you are so sweet!" Pulling away from her glomp she kissed his forehead and jumped up still smiling. "Hey, Seiya are you alright? You've gone kinda red..." Seiya frantically shook his head and stood up.

"Sorry I have to get going..."

"Cool cya later!" he nodded and left, leaving Yuuki to her own devices.

**xXx**

Sitting in her back garden, Yuuki stared up at the stars and saw one go shooting across the sky. Watching its path she 'Meeped' as she realised it was FALLING towards HER garden!

With a yelp of shock and a mini explosion the Star landed right in front of Yuuki.

Looking down at the hunk of rock at her feet Yuuki grinned. It was very pretty and Yuuki was sure her Daddy would like it. Reaching forwards she scooped it up into her hand and pulled it close. There was a blinding flash of light and Yuuki was stood staring at a handsome young man. He had silver hair that was streaked with black and his eyes were an icy blue.

He bowed to her then stood up and smiled at her.

"My Goddess, you have saved me from fading away. I thank you, I am now a Star in your posession."

"A whatty in my whatty!?!" He smiled softly.

"Ah, I see our Goddess has her mark and some abilities, but not her memories. Do not fear, untill the right time consider me your pet."

"You what!?! I dont want a human for a pet!" He laughed slightly then with a flash of light a tabby cat stood in front of her.

"I am a shapeshifter. Any pet you want, I can become."

"Sound..."

**xXx**

**Tee Hee! What did you think?**

**Please let me know what you think of my song!**

**I really did write it myself!**

**lol**

**R&R please!**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**A BIG Thanks for reviews! And I'm glad you like the song KageNoNeko! I did kinda base it off the Stars a little bit. :)**

**Tee Hee, I've been attempting to write more song but alas, everyones been on my back recently about revising for my Maths exam... -Big Sigh!- SO! I've only got little snippetts of songs to put in this chapter... If I decide to add them!**

**xXx Arc 2 - Chapter 6 - Entering a Dragons Cave. xXx**

It was a cold and wet Sunday morning. Rain pelted against windows and wind howled through the streets. Most people were indoors but there was always the odd person who would run across streets wrapped up warm and dry.

In one house a young girl was snuggled up in bed sleeping, dreaming dreams of handsome Princes and Sexy Vampires. Her blonde hair lay scattered over her pillows and duvet while one hand was buried in the fur of her cat that was sleeping on her stomach. The house was silent except for the breathing of said girl and the purring of her cat.

Suddenly the cats head shot up and its head cocked to one side, listening. Something was banging on the front door. The cat jumped down from the bed and walked to the girls bedroom door. Just then the door was thrown off its hinges and went sailing across the hall into the room opposite the doorway. The sound of instruments falling over reached the cats ears and sent it haring back into the bedroom.

By now the girl was indeed awake. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes groggily she looked at the cat.

"Whatsh goin onnn??" She muttered her voice thick with sleep, "Ish Prince Seiya and..." Her sentence was cut off by the cat using its paw to cover her mouth.

"You need to be silent and hide!" The cats voice though a hushed whisper contained enough urgency to wake the girl up properly. She nodded and scooping up her cat stood from the bed and began to search for a place to hide. Upon hearing footsteps on her stairs and voices she froze.

"Little girl, there is no point in hiding, we know you are here." The blonde turned her panic-filled gaze to the cat. The cat then silently jumped down and dove under the bed, Blondie following shortly after. The footsteps entered her room moments later and then there was silence. The Girl and her Cat stopped breathing and laid deadly still.

_For once in my life I'm glad Mum is obsessed with Frills and Trills and put a floor length sheet on my bed! _That thought however was short lived as the sheet was lifted and a mans grinning face filled their view. Suddenly his hand reached under the bed and grabbed the girl, pulling her towards him. The cat launched itself at him, but he just pushed the cat aside knocking it out. He then knocked the struggling girl out and left the house.

**xXx**

"Seiya..." Taiki's tone held a warning in it but Seiya merely shook his head and spun around to face Yaten and Taiki as he walked backwards.

"Dont tell me you dont feel it every time you look at her! I've seen it in your eyes!" Seiya yelled then cursed as he stepped in a puddle. Pulling his foot from the cold water he resumed walking.

"Okay Seiya. Lets say we do feel it too, lets say everytime we hear her voice or see her stood there our hearts STOP and then beat so fast it causes us pain. What does it mean exactly!?" Taiki said annoyance clear in his voice as Yaten muttered under his breath about Seiya needing to call the 'Mental Health Hotline'.

"Didnt our Princess say to listen to our hearts in this mission?!? Did she not say that we had all fallen in Love with our Goddess in our previous life? Didnt she say it was possible it would happen again?!" Seiya retorted angrily as he spun around a corner.

"Yes, she said that. But a keyword is its possible, NOT that its going to." Seiya groaned in frustration and turned around a last corner before stopping dead in his tracks, Yaten and Taiki bumping into him.

All of them broke into a run and jumped over the broken garden fence, to stand in front of a front door... That was missing the door.

Yaten gave a low whistle.

Taiki walked forwards to enter the house.

Seiya charged past both of them and searched the house.

The first room he checked was the only room he'd seen in the house before, The Music Room. Instruments lay scattered over the floor and a door was amongst them. Seiya cursed and exited the room dimly noticing that Taiki and Yaten had transformed. While they searched downstairs Seiya ran upstairs and opened the first door.

This room was obviously a guest bathroom and held no interest for him. The next door opened to reveal a room that was painted in cream and tan colours. The double bed added to his suspicion that this was Yuuki's parents room. The next door opened into a room painted in Emerald green and black. Knowing Yuuki hated the colour green he moved onto the next door.

The last room was cleanish but a few clothes were scattered over the floor and the bed was unmade. The window was also wide open letting rain fall into the room. A small sound from the corner of the room caught his attention and he turned to see a tabby cat getting to its feet.

"I didnt know Yuuki had a cat..."

"She didnt untill last night! But that isnt important! Whats important is that they have her!" Seiya blinked dumbly.

"Yuuki has a talking cat..." The cat rolled its eyes and turned to Maker and Healer as they entered the room.

"Please you have to help me save her!" Then with a flash of blinding light the Tabby had turned into a young man. Now even Maker was blinking blankly.

"Please! Get your selves together! They have her! The Dragons have our Goddess!" With that sentence everyone immediatly sped back to reality Seiya transformed so all three starlights were stood in the room with the young man.

"Okay so..."

"Hoshikou."

"Okay so Hoshikou, do you know how to find them?" Hoshikou looked thoughtful for a moment then with another flash of blinding light, a tracking dog was stood in his place.

"We follow her scent!" Healer, Fighter and Maker nodded in agreement.

"Okay lets go before her scent vanishes!" With Makers final words the Starlights and Hoshikou (as a tracking dog) jumped out the window.

**xXx**

Yuuki sat up and rubbed her head. She was lay in the centre of a large circuler bed. Narrowing her eyes she looked around the room only to see that there was no windows and no doors! WAIT! She shot up off the bed and ran towards the door she had found and wrenched it open... Only to see a VERY luxurious bathroom. Not what she wanted. Sighing she fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Now this is exactly how I wanted to spend my Sunday... Yeah did anyone else notice the sarcasm?_ Suddenly the man from earlier appeared in the room and grabbed Yuuki by her collar.

"Oi! You could just ask me NICELY to follow you!" Okay so annoying the big butch bad guy wasnt a good idea but Yuuki was annoyed and beyond caring at this point in time. The man shrugged and then Yuuki felt an odd sensation before realising she was now in some kind of hall... Flames burst to life in brackets and illuminated two people stood on a platform at the front of the hall.

"Hello Goddess, Welcome to the Dragons Cave. I am Ryuu leader of the Dragons and this," The dark haired man motioned to the red haired girl, "is Kaida my second in command."

_Goddess?? Dragons?? Caves?? Whaaaa???!!_

**xXx**

**AN; Sorry its rushed but I've been stressed.**

**Exams are difficult things! Especially Math ones... **

**Next Chapter is going to be in Yuukis POV I think. (Let me know if you'd prefer it differently...)**

**I also hope it will be better this one!**

**And out of curiosity can you guys tell I'm totally making this up as I go along? lol its the best way to write a story though if you ask me!**

**Though I will admit to planning some of it... Like I THINK I know how I'm going to end this arc... lol**

**R&R please (Tho I know this chapter is abysmal!)**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**OH MY BUCKET! How long has it been? Did you guys miss me? Ahh what a silly question, of course you did! ^.- lol**

**xXx**

I suppose shell shocked is a good way of describing how I feel right now. Yeah that fits I guess...

Really I just think these people must be freshly picked from the barmy tree, everyone who comes in here adresses me as 'Goddess' which is more annoying than you'd think.

Oh and lets not forget the most exciting part of today! I've been kidnapped by these barmy people!! Woo... To be honest I'm starting to think this might all be some really messed up dream. You know first off there was that fallen star/cat and now I've been kidnapped by these really freaky people who are convinced Im some Goddess!

Yep, my imagination is _pretty_ odd. I lean back and my back hits the edge of the bed behind me. Okay, that pain was definately real. Might not be a dream after all. I close my eyes and block out the room evening out my breathing.

_Honestly sure Ma and Pa are out this weekend but surely SOMEONE has relised I'm missing! _I sigh and fall onto my side opening my eyes. Really I couldnt get anymore bored. Suddenly the room shakes with the sound of an explosion. I unwillingly scream as a larger explosion causes some of the paintings to fall from the wall.

"Im gonna die!" Now you might think I'm being silly but let me just remind you that this room has no windows or doors! I'm trapped! Another explosion and the furniture starts breaking. I stumble backwards falling onto the bed. Before I have the chance to move something falls on top of me and with an **_oomph _**I'm out cold.

**xXx**

"Is she OK?" Such a soft voice... Not like those of the guards... No its much more feminine. Wearily I open my eyes. Blinking away some lingering sleep tears*, through the sleepy haze I make out familiar cobalt blue eyes and a smile tugs at my lips.

"Seiya? What are you doing here?" Then I felt like kicking myself. One because he would obviously be here to save me! (Duuuuuuuuuh!) and Two, as amusement and relief flooded the cobalt eyes I realised (albeit a bit belatedly) that he, was a she.

"No, Im not Seiya, I'm Sailor Star Fighter." I giggled a little bit embarrased.

"Ah, I remember I've seen you before! I think..." I sighed relaxing against her, and realise that she's carrying me while running. RUNNING! While carrying ME! Boy she must be strong... Not that I'm fat! Its just if my brother is to be trusted, I'm incredibly heavy for my size. "It doesnt matter anyway... I'm just gonna sleep..." I lean my head on her shoulder, the sound of her breathing like my own personal lullaby, lulls me to sleep.

**xXx**

_"Yuuki..." I spin around and look into the darkness behind me. A silent wind whips past me and I shiver turning forwards again. Looking up the lighted hallway I take a step forwards. _

_"Yuuki!" The voice is sharper now and I spin around only to come face to face with my double. Only this girl had a familiar Star tatoo on her head, and she was in some kind of gown. Very pretty though._

_"Yeah..? Who are you and how exactly do you know who I am?" She laughs softly then a familiar sorrowful expression crosses her features._

_"Our time to merge is near, yet not near enough. My poor Starlights are becoming sad, I can feel it in their shine. Please for now, I need you to take care of them like I cannot. I promise you, soon you will understand all of this!" With a final gust of wind my look-alike was gone leaving me alone and confused..._

**xXx**

Rolling over I find a nice cool patch of pillow and snuggle down again. Only I cant seem to fall asleep, in fact what on God's earth woke me?!? I haul myself out of bed and stand upright looking around the room rubbing my eyes. Moonlight was streaming in through the windows. I could hear the odd car horn in the distance and Ma and Pa moving around downstairs (They come back NOW that I'm no longer in need of their prescence!). None of these would have woken me up though, I'm normally a pretty heavy sleeper. Standing here now more awake than a few moments ago I become aware of the hair on the back of my neck being on end. I also relise that the moonlight isnt actually moonlight. Turning slightly I look out the window behind me and across the alley (Theres an alley between each of the houses) to where a boy is sat in the window gazing out almost dreamlike.

Looks like Ma might finally be able to meet the owner of the house 'with the nice garden'! Sparing one last glance at the boy I have to do a double take. Walking to my window thats opposite his I open it and lean out.

"Seiya! Hey Seiya!" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me but nobody else of course. Dont want angry neighbours attacking me! He looks up and smiles.

"Oi Yuu-Yuu!" I bow my head 'Yuu-Yuu'? What happened to 'Minakou'?

"Havnt been called that since I was 6..."

"Perfect! From now on only your Seiya-sama can call you that!" Yuuki sighed but nodded indulgently.

"Hai, Hai, Fair enough but Im going to take to calling you Seiya-sama!" He beamed apparently completely chuffed about that.

"Kay Kay! Are you alright?" For a moment I considered telling him about my 'kidnapping', but decided against it and plastered a bright grin on my face.

"Am good! Yourself?!" He nodded but seemed distracted. I caught his attention again and with a goodnight slipped back into my room leaving the window open. Diving back into my bed I wince slightly at the pang of pain in my stomach and lifting up my pyjama top I can easily see the beginnings of a bruise. Yay.

**xXx**

**AN: Hee Hee x**

**Thats not really my best chapter but...**

**Alas! I was reading through the story earlier and relised that there was like a gazillion mistakes!**

**It doesnt matter how many times you rake through the text some mistakes always remain... :(**

*** Anyway I dont know what these are really called but since i was a kid I've been calling them sleep tears. You know when you wake up and your eyes are all gunkied (For lack of a better word) up and watery? Well thats 'Sleep Tears'. **

**lol R&R then people I love reading all your comments!**

**X Mini Ninja X**


	8. A Note

**Forbidden Magick Of The Stars.**

**Summery: The time of the silver Millenium and the night Queen Beryl is meant to attack, Queen Serenity is standing on her balcony watching her daughter dance with Prince Edymion. Catching sight of Three Shooting Stars she makes a wish for her daughters safety and Happiness. Pluto stands at the Gates of Time watching the future change. Something or Someone has stopped Queen Beryl from attacking.**

**Super Short AN: Any mistakes you find feel free to tell me or they may NEVER get fixed!  
Mwu Ha Ha Ha Ha!  
Seriously though tell me I wont take offence lol  
X Mini Ninja X**

**xXx**

**A Note.**

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to say that during my time on Holiday I have completely lost the will to write this story. I have tried many times to write this chapter and have been forced to come to this (terrible) conclusion; I cant.**

**I will not delete this story as later on I may find I want to, and can, finish it.**

**So those of you who are enjoying the story and are now cursing my name; Dont lose Hope!**

**Of course I will be writing other stories!**

**My next project will be a Seiya/Usagi, and maybe a side pairing of Makoto/Taiki and Yaten/OC.**

**My main OC (the one that will be dating Yaten) in the next story is completely made up although some of my minor ones are based on friends.**

**Again terribly sorry!**

**X Mini Ninja X**

**x x x x :) x x x x**

**A fresh start.**

**Summery: AU. Tsukino Usagi having been recently dumped by long term boyfriend agree's to move to Europe with her best friend Kino Makoto. After being in Europe for a year or so, Makoto starts seeing Taiki Kou, a member of hot new band; Three Lights. When Usagi meets them all sparks fly with one member who seem's to enjoy annoying her maybe a bit too much!**


End file.
